The Titans
by Zaella
Summary: This story takes place five years after the Teen Titans split, and they haven't seen each other since (aside from Robin and Starfire.) Most of them even left Jump City, until a powerful villain seeks to take over...
1. Prologue

My name is Raven, and I was a Teen Titan.

We all split up five years ago, after the youngest of us had turned 18. We were simply too old to be Teen Titans. Now, I'm 23, and I'm alone.

I have lost complete contact with the other Teen Titans. Last I checked, Robin and Starfire were moving to join the Justice League, Cyborg went to college in Gotham City, and Beast Boy…who knows. He disappeared after the Teen Titans split, and hasn't been seen since. I, on the other hand, stayed in Jump City, keeping watch over the town day and night. I still live in the Titan Tower, keeping it clean and running. But it's just me. And I have always kept my communicator. Just in case.


	2. Chapter One

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I was deep in meditation, completely focused, unmovable, unreachable. I levitated in the living room with complete serenity. I haven't felt this good in months. I could hear their voices in my head. "Raven! Raven! Come-on, Raven! Raven!" The soothing voices of my unforgotten friends, I wish they were here.

I opened my eyes and put my feet on the ground. I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I sighed, sorrow filling my heart. "I miss you guys so much."

"Miss who?"

I stood up and turned around. "Beast Boy!" I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Well hello to you, too." He smiled. "You're more…happy than you used to be."

I smiled back. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Well, I've been out of town, just wondering. I decided to come back for a while, came to the tower, and found you. Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

The alarm went off. I turned on the screen, a new villain had been spotted, he was tearing apart a laboratory. "Care to join me?"

"It'd be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter Two

"Stop!" I screamed at the villain. He turned around. He was wearing a completely black body suit, with golden armor on the shoulders, chest, forearms, and legs. He had a golden mask on, that was very shiny and only had holes for the eyes. He held a long, firey sword, that had a solid gold handle. He burst into laughter.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Dear child, I am fire, I am hell, I am the darkness you cower from. I am Ryuu!" His eyes started glowing red as scaly wings came out of his back. "I am fear!"

Beast Boy was shaking, but held his ground.

"If you are fear," I smirked, "then why am I not afraid?"

"You will be!" Ryuu charged at us, holding his sword above his head. He stopped right in front of me, spreading his wings and growling.

I lifted my arm. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Nothing. I _was _afraid, and I couldn't control it. I looked at Beast Boy, his eyes full of worry.

"Fool!" Ryuu growled. "Fear me!" Ryuu swung his sword, and I screamed helplessly.

"No! Raven!" Beast Boy cried. He started screaming in pain, the beast within him was being released.

Ryuu's sword had cut a deep gash into my arm, spilling blood everywhere, but the fire had done no damage. "What is this madness?!" He yelled. My birthmarks started to appear. "You are Raven, the daughter of Trigon, who fought your own destiny to stay good, and you killed your own father! You killed _my _father!"

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I remember him. He was my older brother, born to a different mother. He has always hated me, from my birth. He was jealous of the prophecy, the destiny that I had destroyed.

"Raven, you are powerless compared to me! You always have been! And now I'll kill you!" He we lifted his sword, and swung.

Ryuu's sword never touched me a second time. Beast Boy had moved attacked him, in his full beast form. Ryuu threw Beast Boy across the room. He laughed. "You may not be dead…yet, but you are defeated! I will be back! And I won't let you live!" Ryuu disappeared.

Beast Boy morphed back into human form. "Raven! Your arm, are you okay?"

"It'll heal. And um…does this always happen?"

"Does what always happen?"

I let out a small laugh. "Beast Boy…you're naked."

He screamed and ran behind a fallen wall. "Uh…I guess my clothes don't change with me when I um…chance into that uh…that thing that I become."

"Same old Beast Boy." I smiled.

He morphed into a pterodactyl and picked me up. He flew us home.


	4. Chapter Three

I finished the stitching in my arm, then wrapped it up to prevent further bleed. "I don't understand why it won't heal."

Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder. "You tried healing it, you tried. Isn't trying all that matters?"

I sighed. "Trying matters, but trying can still lead to failure."

"As well as success." Beast Boy added.

"But not this time." I looked down.

"Ryuu threw us both off guard, he won't do it again, I won't let him." Beast Boy tried to sound confident. "He said something about you killing his father and your father, did he know you before?"

"Beast Boy…" I looked him in the eyes. "He's my brother. When I killed my father, I killed his. He has always wanted revenge, but he could never find me. And now he has. Whatever he's doing here, he'll drop it at a moment's notice just to kill me."

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator, from when we were the Teen Titans. "We can't do this alone." He tried to contact the others, but something was wrong with it. "Shit!"

I pulled out mine. "Here."

He took it out of my hands. "You kept yours, too?"

"Just in case."

Beast Boy turned on the communicator. "Hello, does anyone copy? Hello?"

There was a sharp static sound. "Beast Boy?"

"Robin!" Beast Boy sounded excited. "I'm at the tower, and we need your help!"

"We?" Robin asked.

"Raven and I, something big is happening, a criminal like no other." Beast Boy said.

"Who?" Starfire joined in.

"His name is Ryuu, and he's too powerful for just me and Beast Boy." I said.

"Yeah, and he's Ra-" Beast Boy started, but I shot him a glare. "Raging evil."

"Raging evil? Poor choice of words. I can tell you haven't changed, BB." Cyborg responded.

"Cy!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Starfire and I can make it, and you, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy turned the communicator off. "We're not alone."

I hugged him. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter Four

The next morning, I was walking down the halls of Titan's Tower to the kitchen. "Breakfast." I muttered to myself. "I read the cook books, I'm going to make crepes. I can do this. Saved the universe multiple times, how hard can making breakfast be?" I got out everything I needed and began mixing it all together. "I think this is right." I started cooking them and the aroma immediately drew Beast Boy out of his room.

"Raven? Are you…cooking?" He asked.

"Well I'm trying." I said.

Beast Boy morphed into a dog and sniffed the air. He started wagging his tail, then morphed back into his human form. "It smells great!"

"Our friends are arriving today, or at least they should be. I wanted a nice reunion." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Beast Boy laughed. He ran next to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Uh…" I blushed.

Beast Boy let go, he was blushing as well. "Sorry! I was…practicing…to give a perfect hug to…to everybody!"

Cyborg walked into the room. "I smell breakfast! And it smells good!"

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled, sprinting towards him.

Beast Boy hugged Cyborg and Cyborg's face went blank. "Uh…" Cyborg coughed. "Great to see you too?"

Beast Boy let go and turned to me. "See! I told you!"

Robin and Starfire walked in holding hands. "Friends!" Starfire smiled. "To make this day even greater, Robin proposed!" She held up her left hand and a beautiful white diamond was on her finger.

"Awe how cute." Cyborg laughed. "Looks like she ain't your girlfriend anymore, Robin! She's your fiancé!"

Robin blushed. "Yeah. I love her. What's that smell?"

"Raven's making crepes!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm cooking. And I'm doing it right!"

There was an explosion at the window and the security alarms went off. "Hello, Raven. I see you called your friends for help." Ryuu walked through the smoke of the explosion. "Do you have a death wish for them?"


	6. Chapter Five

"Ryuu! You shouldn't be here!" I yelled. I was furious. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought. My emotions were out of control, I couldn't use my power…again.

"Titans! Attack!" Robin yelled out of habit.

Starfire flew into the air and started throwing star bolts at him. "Get out of our house!"

Robin pulled out his staff and ran at him as Cyborg turned his hand into his proton cannon and aimed.

Beast charged Ryuu. "Leave Raven alone!" He turned into a lion and ran faster.

Ryuu stood there and laughed. He threw the couch at Starfire, hitting her, kicked Robin into the wall, pointed his sword at Cyborg and shot dark energy at him, and then he turned to a charging Beast Boy.

Beast Boy leapt into the air as Ryuu pointed his sword right at him, intending to stab him.

"Not here, Ryuu! Not now!" I yelled. I felt more emotions piling up. Anger, fear, hatred, sadness, and one I thought I'd never feel. Love. The emotions balanced out quickly, and I could use my power.

Beast Boy screamed as Ryuu's blade stuck through his stomach. "Stupid boy." Ryuu spit in his face. "You cannot defeat me! You cannot save your friend!"

"Ryuu!" I levitated in the air. "It's me you want! Face me!" I took a breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I held both my hands out in front of me as a powerful beam shot from them. I aimed careful at Ryuu, trying not to hurt Beast Boy.

Ryuu pulled his firey sword out of Beast Boy to defend himself, but he was too late. The beam struck him and shot him across the room. He hit a wall then I saw his sword cut into my power. He sent his dark energy out, using my power as a path. I immediately stopped the my beam and put up a shield. His dark energy was too strong.

Everything went blank for a moment. I opened my eyes to still be levitating, seeing Ryuu escape.

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Robin yelled.

"Beast Boy?" I said out loud, looking over to where he lay.

Robin was by his side. "He's alive, but badly wounded. How's Raven?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"She is…" Starfire started crying.

"Dead." Cyborg finished her sentence.

I looked down. I saw them holding my body. "No…" _I'm not dead, I can't be dead! Ryuu can't win!_

Robin stood up, Beast Boy in his arms. "Then we must avenge her. I'm going to contact the Justice League and see if they can help. Ryuu is too dangerous to be out on the streets." He walked over to Cyborg. "Take Beast Boy to the infirmary, and Star, take Raven there just in case. She might still have a chance."


	7. Chapter Six

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I muttered, trying to bring myself back to life. _I can't be dead, I won't allow myself to be._

Nobody could hear me, but I still lingered around. Cyborg stood over Beast Boy, who lays unconscious in his infirmary bed. "Come on, BB. Don't give up on us now."

Beast Boy was dying. I wasn't going to let him. I could see his soul trying to escape from his wounded body. I used all the power that I could to keep him alive, even forgetting about myself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Cyborg!" Starfire burst into the room. "It's Ryuu! He's attacking the city!"

"Awe man!" Cyborg yelled. "That fucking idiot! We can't do this without BB and Raven!"

"But we must. Robin has made contact with the Justice League. Superman, Batman, and the Green Lantern are on their way." Starfire turned and left, Cyborg followed her out.

I floated over to Beast Boy and felt a tear roll down my cheek. He had to live.

"Raven."

I turned at the sound of my name. "Arella?"

"Dear daughter. I have come spiritually, feeling your distress." Arella was in her spiritual form, her body in deep meditation in Azarath.

"Mother, he needs to live."

"But so do you. I don't have the power to help you, but I have the strength to guide you." She said.

I sighed. "But how do I do it? How do I save us both."

Arella put her hand on my heart. "That's how. Raven, you have a power so strong, and a heart even stronger. Have faith, put your mind to it, believe in yourself." Arella started to fade away.

"No, Mother, don't go!" I was scared.

"I must, I cannot meditate any longer. It took me a long time to reach you, it'll take me a long time to return." Arella disappeared.

"I can't do this without you." I whispered.

Beast Boy moaned. He needed help. And I was the only one who could save him now.

I focused, concentrated hard. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy's body started to heal rapidly, and I felt my soul being sucked back into my body. Everything went black.


	8. Chapter Seven

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. _I did it._

Beast Boy screamed.

I got out off my infirmary bed. "Beast Boy, are you okay?"

He was sitting up in his bed. "I'm...I'm...all better! But how? I don't even have a scar!" He looked at me. "And you! I saw you before I became unconscious...you were...you were..."

"Dead." I said. "I know. I did this. I wasn't going to let you die, I healed you. I saved myself as well."

"But how?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"I never really left. My soul was still here, and I had a little help." I was thinking of my mom.

"Oh." Beast Boy stood up. "How could I thank you?"

"You don't need to." I smiled.

"No, I do." He wrapped his arms around. "Thank you, Raven."

He felt warm, and I liked it. I hugged him back. "You're welcome."

He lifted his head of my shoulder. "Raven?"

I lifted my head off of his. "Yes?"

"I...I..." he stuttered. "Raven, I..." He leaned closer. I did to, knowing what was to happen. And I wanted it.

"Any Titans!" Both of our communicators went off, our lips never having the chance to meet. Robin sounded in trouble.

"We need Titans! Any of you! To Jump City! Help!"

We got out of our hug. Beast pulled out his communicator. "They need us. They're calling everyone."

"But they don't know we got the message." I said.

"And Ryuu must think we're dead." Beast Boy looked at me.

I smiled. "Don't tell anyone we're coming. We'll have the element of surprise."


	9. Chapter Eight

Beast Boy and I were hidden behind a car, viewing the fight. Beast eyes were opened wide. "The Justice League."

We saw Batman fighting beside Robin, Superman in the air near Starfire, and Green Lantern on the ground close to Cyborg. We could also see Aqualad and Hot Spot, who had just arrived.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, but let's do this anyway." Beast Boy smiled.

"Remember the plan?" I asked.

Beast Boy nodded. He morphed into a T-Rex and charged at Ryuu, distracting him.

"Beast Boy?" Robin yelled over the chaos.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled. I phased through the car and towards my brother. Thanks to Beast Boy, he didn't notice me coming.

Ryuu kicked Beast Boy in the stomach as I called out to him. "Ryuu!"

He looked at me. "Dear Raven! You're supposed to be dead!"

I smiled. "I was dead." I held my hands straight out to my sides, my palms up towards the sky. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I created a portal. Ryuu was being sucking into it, powerless over it's strength. "Raven! I will kill you when I have the chance!"

"You already had the chance!" I yelled. "Be gone!" Ryuu disappeared into the portal and I closed it.

I hovered back to the ground and everyone stared at me. Beast Boy ran over to me. "Raven! You did it!"

"For now. He'll find a way out, but it'll buy us some time." I said.

"Raven!" Starfire tackled me. "You are alive!"

I coughed. "Yes, I'm alive."

Superman flew over to me. "So you're Raven. Your name spread like a wildfire back at the Justice League headquarters when you took down your father."

"Yeah it did." Green Lantern joined us. "You're a true hero."

"A role model." Batman added as he walked over to us, Robin still by his side.

"Me? A role model?" I asked.

"To the entire Justice League." Batman replied.

Superman smiled. "You were born to be evil, but were always good at heart. You have overcome your worst enemy, yourself."

"And you made it look easy." Green Lantern laughed.

"Geez, Raven. Back from the dead already?" Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder. "And BB, not a scratch."

"It's a miracle." Robin added.

"Robin." Batman said. "We must go for now, the Justice League needs us."

"But we will back, give us a call." said Green Lantern.

Superman looked at us. "With back up. Maybe Wonder Woman will join us."

"It was good seeing you, Bruce." Robin smiled.

"You too, Dick." Batman and the other Justice League members left.

"Dick?" Cyborg asked. "I'm trying to decide what's worse, Garfield or Dick."

Beast Boy put his face right up to Cyborg. "There's nothing wrong with my name!"

"Friends!" Starfire jumped. "Shall we return home?"

"We still haven't had breakfast." I smiled.

Cyborg looked excited. "Booyah!"


	10. Chapter Nine

After eating breakfast for dinner, Robin told everyone he had a announcement. "Guys. I miss this. I really do, but we're not teenagers anymore. We can't be the Teen Titans. So I need to ask you, do you want to become a team of heroes known as the Titans?"

"The Titans." Beast Boy said. "Without the teen. I like it."

"You mean we get to move back here and hang out with each other again? Booyah!" Cyborg smiled.

"Of course!" hollered Starfire.

"Raven?" Beast Boy looked at me. They were all waiting for an answer.

I smiled. "I missed you guys too much. We're a family, and we're sticking together."

Everyone cheered, and we were the Titans.

Cyborg yawned. "I should make sure my powercell still works here. Nighty-night."

He walked out of the room, yawning some more.

"My room! I need to see my room!" Starfire grabbed Robin and ran out of the living room.

"Oh look. We're alone." Beast Boy smiled.

"Yup." I stammered.

Beast Boy looked down. "Raven, remember how I was trying to tell you something earlier?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Beast Boy looked me in the eyes. "Raven, I'm falling for you. I'm falling fast."

I blushed. "Don't worry, I've already fallen and I waiting to catch you."

Beast Boy's cheeks turned bright red. We sat there and stared at each other, both of us blushing wildly. Beast Boy leaned forward, and our lips brushed. I pushed forward into a full kiss. It was the best moment to have happened in my life.

After a few seconds Beast Boy pulled away. "Raven, go out with me, please."

"Oh Beast Boy, I'd love to." I gave him another kiss.

"Somebody please explain." Cyborg was standing at the door.


	11. Chapter Ten

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, then each other, then Cyborg again. Beast Boy put one of his hands behind his neck. "Yeah I got nothing. Raven?"

I smiled. "Get used to it, Cy."

Beast Boy turned to me, blushing.

"Are you guys...dating?" Cyborg asked.

"As of three minutes ago." I laughed.

"Raven and BB..." Cyborg had a blank expression on his face, then burst out laughing. "Is this a joke?!"

"No." Beast Boy smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Like Raven said, get used to it."

"What's going on?" Robin came into the room, Starfire close behind him.

Cyborg got close to Robin, and spoke in the loudest whisper possible. "Raven and Beast Boy are going out!"

Robin started laughing with Cyborg, but Starfire ran up to me and Beast Boy. "Really! How joyous!" She turned to Cyborg and Robin. "It is not nice to laugh at our friends for doing the going out. You should be happy for them!"

Robin was wiping away tears while Cyborg took a deep breath. "Come on, Star." Robin began. "Let's leave this love bird alone for a while, if you know what I mean."

"Are they too going to celebrate love with the child making process?" Starfire asked.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Cyborg asked them, a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes! And it is most enjoyable! But we are afraid we might not be able to have children, since I am not of this world." Starfire smiled.

"Star, that's enough." Robin was humiliated.

Starfire looked confused. "Was that a secret?"

Robin's response was a smile. He sweetly took Starfire by the arm and led her out.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy and I. "Shall you celebrate love with the child making process?"

"Stop mocking Starfire, and no." I said.

Beast Boy agreed. "It's way too early in our relationship to do so. And even if we did, we're not going to tell you."


End file.
